Периодизация истории
Периодизация истории — особого рода систематизация, которая заключается в условном делении исторического процесса на определённые хронологические периоды. Эти периоды имеют те или иные отличительные особенности, которые определяются в зависимости от избранного основания (критерия) периодизации. Для периодизации могут избираться самые разные основания: от смены типа мышления (О. Конт, К. Ясперс) до смены способов коммуникации (М. Маклюэн) и экологических трансформаций (Й. Гудсблом). Многие учёные для создания периодизации используют экономико-производственные критерии: это как социально-экономические отношения и средства производства (марксистская теория формаций), так и основная сфера производства (теория индустриального и постиндустриального общества; периодизация по принципам производства Л. Е. Гринина). Наиболее известные подходы Формационный подход В советской исторической науке наибольшее распространение получила схема пяти формаций (так называемая «пятичленка»), которая была разработана советскими учёными на основе произведений Маркса и Энгельса, в частности работы «Происхождение семьи, частной собственности и государства» Фридриха Энгельса. Суть концепции заключалась в том, что любое человеческое общество проходит в своём развитии пять последовательных этапов — первобытно-общинную, рабовладельческую, феодальную, капиталистическую и коммунистическую формации. Данная схема в качестве непререкаемой догмы вошла во все учебные и справочные марксистские издания, а советские историки прикладывали значительные усилия, чтобы найти последовательную смену формаций в истории любого общества. Так называемые «творческие марксисты» воспринимали пятичленную схему как главный ошибочный конструкт марксистской теории и именно против неё были направлены их основные критические высказывания. В очень высокой степени развитие творческого марксизма в СССР следует связывать с дискуссией об азиатском способе производства — шестой формации, существование которой постулировал Маркс, но отвергали советские учёные. Исходя из озвученных в ходе дискуссии новых идей сформировались новые формационные схемы, отличные от схемы пяти формаций. В одних концепциях формаций шесть — между первобытностью и рабовладением исследователи располагают «азиатский (политарный) способ производства» (Семёнов, ? Коранашвили, ? Капустин, ? Нуреев и др.). В других формаций четыре — вместо рабовладения и феодализма «большая феодальная формация» (Кобищанов) или единая докапиталистическая формация — «сословно-классовое общество» (Илюшечкин). Кроме однолинейных формационных схем, появились многолинейные, фиксирующие отличия развития западной цивилизации и незападных обществ. Многолинейный подход к всемирной истории наиболее последовательно отстаивал Л. С. Васильев. В настоящее время (2011 год) одним из наиболее последовательных сторонников формационной теории остаётся Ю. И. Семёнов. Он создал глобальную формационную (эстафетно-формационную) концепцию мировой истории, согласно которой, ни одно общество не обязано проходить все формации, на чём настаивала советская историческая наука. Последние общества не проходят той стадии, на которой находились первые, не повторяют их движение. Выходя на магистраль человеческой истории, они сразу начинают движение с того места, на котором остановились ранее некогда передовые общества. Цивилизационный подход В отличие от стадиальных теорий, в том числе марксистской, цивилизационный подход рассматривает исторический процесс в другой плоскости, не в диахронной «вертикали», а в пространственном «горизонтальном» измерении. Сторонники такого подхода полагают, что выделение равноценных цивилизаций позволяет избежать вопроса о прогрессе в истории, а значит — избежать градации развитых, развивающихся и не развитых народов. Считается, что основные идеи циклического понимания истории были сформулированы ещё в работах Джамбаттисты Вико. Однако наиболее четко данный подход впервые был изложен в книге Н. Я. Данилевского «Россия и Европа». В зарубежной науке безусловный приоритет принадлежит книге О. Шпенглера «Закат Европы». Однако наиболее обстоятельно цивилизационная теория была сформулирована в 12-томном сочинении А. Тойнби «Постижение истории». Тойнби выделил около 30 цивилизаций, отличающихся уникальными неповторимыми чертами. Причинами возникновения цивилизаций служили «вызовы» внешней среды. Каждая из цивилизаций проходила в своем развитии стадии возникновения, роста, надлома и распада. Внутренняя структура цивилизаций основывалась на функциональном членении на «творческое меньшинство», массы, «пролетариат». Уже давно обнаружились слабые стороны цивилизационного подхода. Во-первых, не удалось выявить объективных критериев, по которым выделяются цивилизации. По этой причине их число сильно отличается у разных авторов, и возможны различные спекуляции (вплоть до сведения любого народа к особой цивилизации). Во-вторых, не верно отождествление цивилизаций с живыми организмами. Время существования цивилизаций различно, периоды взлета и упадка могут случаться неоднократно. В-третьих, причины генезиса и упадка разных цивилизаций различны. Цивилизационная теория была популярна в мировой науке полвека назад, ныне она находится в кризисном состоянии. Зарубежные ученые предпочитают обращаться к изучению локальных сообществ, проблематике исторической антропологии, истории повседневности. Теория цивилизаций наиболее активно разрабатывается в последние десятилетия (как альтернатива евроцентризму) в развивающихся и постсоциалистических странах. За этот период количество выделенных цивилизаций резко возросло — вплоть до придания цивилизационного статуса едва ли не любой этнической группе. И. Валлерстайн охарактеризовал цивилизационный подход как «идеологию слабых», как форму протеста этнического национализма против развитых стран «ядра» современной мир-системы. Теории модернизации Неоэволюционизм Мир-системный Мир-системный анализ исследует социальную эволюцию систем обществ, но не отдельных социумов, в отличие от предшествующих социологических подходов, в рамках которых теории социальной эволюции рассматривали развитие прежде всего отдельных обществ, а не их систем. В этом мир-системный подход сходен с цивилизационным, но идет несколько дальше, исследуя не только эволюцию социальных систем, охватывающих одну цивилизацию, но и такие системы, которые охватывают более одной цивилизации или даже все цивилизации мира. Этот подход был разработан в 1970-е гг. А. Г. Франком, И. Валлерстайном, С. Амином, Дж. Арриги и Т. дос Сантосом. В качестве важнейшего предшественника мир-системного подхода, заложившего его основы, обычно рассматривается Ф. Бродель. Поэтому не случайно, что главный мировой центр мир-системного анализа (в г. Бингхэмптон, при Университете штата Нью-Йорк) носит имя Фернана Броделя. Литература * Гринин, Л. Е. 2006. Производительные силы и исторический процесс. Изд. 3-е. М.: КомКнига http://www.socionauki.ru/book/proizvod_cili/. * Гринин, Л. Е. 2006. Периодизация истории: теоретико-математический анализ // История и Математика: проблемы периодизации исторических макропроцессов. / Ред. Коротаев А. В., Малков С. Ю., Гринин Л. Е. М.: КомКнига/УРСС. С. 53-79. ISBN 978-5-484-01009-7. * Гринин, Л. Е. 2006б. Методологические основания периодизации истории. Философские науки 8: 117—123; 9: 127—130. * Крадин, Н.Н. 2008. Проблемы периодизации исторических макропроцессов http://cliodynamics.ru/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=51&Itemid=49. * Гринченко С. Н. История человечества с кибернетических позиций // История и Математика: Проблемы периодизации исторических макропроцессов. М.: КомКнига, 2006. С. 38-52. * Сорокин, П. А. 1992. О так называемых факторах социальной эволюции // Сорокин, П. А. Человек. Цивилизация. Общество, с. 521—531. М.: Политиздат. * Шофман, А. С. 1984 (ред.). Периодизация всемирной истории. Казань: Изд-во Казанского университета. * Ясперс, К. 1994. Смысл и назначение истории. М.: Республика. * Bell, D. 1973. The Coming of Post-Industrial Society. New York:Basic Books. * Comte, O. 1974 1830−1842. Cours de philosophie positive // The essential Comte: selected from Cours de philosophie positive / Edited and with an introduction by Stanislav Andreski. London: Croom Helme. * Goudsblom, J. 1996. Human History and Long-Term Social Processes: Toward a Synthesis of Chronology and Phaseology // The Course of Human History. Economic Growth, Social Process, and Civilization / Ed. by J. Goudsblom, E. L. Jones, and S. Mennel, p. 15-30. New York, NY: Sharpe. * Green, W. A. 1992. Periodization in European and World History // Journal of World History 3(1): 13-53. * Green, W. A. 1995. Periodizing World History // History and Theory 34: 99-111. * Grinin, L. E., and A. V. Korotayev. 2006. Political Development of the World System: A Formal Quantitative Analysis // History & Mathematics. Historical Dynamics and Development of Complex Societies / Ed. by P. Turchin, L. Grinin, V. de Munck, and A. Korotayev. Moscow: URSS. * Toffler, A. 1980. The Third Wave. New York. * White, L. A. 1959. The Evolution of Culture; the development of civilization to the fall of Rome. New York: McGraw-Hill. Ссылки * Юрий Семёнов. Периодизация и общая картина всемирной истории Категория:Философия истории * Категория:Социальная эволюция hu:Régészeti korszakok